


Better out than in

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Farting, Fluff and Crack, Identity Reveal, Let Adrien Agreste Eat, but not smelly cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Out of all the ways she thought she might figure out Chat's identity, Marinette had never considered this smelly one.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 41
Kudos: 128





	Better out than in

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have anyone else to blame but my brain for torturing me with this idea. So I present to you the fart reveal no one wanted (apart from some poor misguided souls who thought this was a good idea but might reconsider after reading 😂)

The night was quiet, stars dotted the sky and Marinette sighed contentedly. Just then the sound of a fart split the air and she bolted upright. 

“Was that you?” She asked Chat accusingly, the peaceful moment ruined forever. She was trying hard not to laugh and simultaneously not breathe through the nose. It wasn’t working.

“No,” he said quickly, but since there wasn’t anyone else but them around, it was a blatant lie. 

She held her nose with her fingers, while failing at stifling her laughter.

“Ew. What did you eat, for God’s sake?” She said through bouts of laughter, not missing his mortified face.

“It’s Plagg’s fault, ok?” He said, pouting.

“I’m pretty sure Plagg is not capable of producing such a sound,” she giggled. 

“Ha-ha. He always leaves cheese lying around and I was hungry and.. Will you stop laughing?” He sounded so petulant that If they weren’t sitting down she was sure he’d stomp his foot.

But she had other problems because she was doubled over by then, wheezing. 

“You ate Plagg’s cheese?” She managed to ask eventually, wiping tears from her eyes. “How desperate were you?”

“Very,” he grumbled.

“And now you’re trying to gas me to death because you couldn’t find anything else to eat? Unbelievable.” 

“It’s not even that funny,” he said, but his mouth was twitching.

“You should be grateful I find it funny instead of disgusting.”   
“It’s natural, m’lady. Better out than in, you know what they say,” he shrugged.

“Oh dear.” 

“It’s Plagg’s fault,” he said again.

“For making you a glutton like him, yes.”

“I’m a growing boy, I need food.”

“I’d just appreciate an advance warning next time, ok?”

Frankly speaking, she’d be more than happy for the episode to never repeat itself no matter how funny it had been.

*

Marinette was in that blissful state between dreaming and being awake when a sound right by her ear made her jump in her seat and look around.

“Dude! What was that?” Nino asked, waving his hands in front of his face frantically. Adrien was sitting next to him looking very red in the face. 

Adrien. Adrien had farted, Marinette realised with a gulp. What was with all the guys around her these days, she wondered, shaking her head.

“Sorry, Nino,” Adrien whispered. “I’ve vowed to stay away from cheese. Especially the really stinky kind.”

“Did you eat Camembert or what? This is like next-level gassing,” Nino exclaimed, barely managing not to laugh.

It was the word Camembert that caught her attention of course and made her think of Chat again.

“I’ll tell my father we’re no longer buying Camembert, I can’t live in a constant state of mortification,” Adrien grumbled. 

Marinette could swear she heard an indignant gasp that didn’t come from him but sounded like it was made by something much smaller. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked around but no one else had noticed a thing and Nino was now laughing.

“You can’t blame your father for you being a glutton, you know,” he told Adrien and something about the face Adrien made was like the last drop. 

“Everyone is calling me that, I can’t help being hungry,” he said, sounding offended. 

Marinette almost laughed out loud herself. It was unbelievable that it was Plagg’s cheese and Adrien’s appetite that had given him away in the end. In a very smelly form, but still. 

After class, she intercepted his path, smiling innocently.

“Adrien, I happened to hear that you’re hungry. Do you want to stop by the bakery with me? I can promise macarons.” His face lit up when he heard this while she was thinking how much easier it was to talk to him when she knew. 

“That sounds great, Marinette. Thank you!”

“It will be better than smelly cheese, I’m sure,” she said, giggling. 

“Oh God, you heard that, didn’t you?” He asked, looking embarrassed. She just laughed in response.

Once they were at the bakery, she took him out on her balcony, pushing a plate of sweets in his hands.

“Now you can leave Plagg’s cheese alone,” she said with a wink. 

He gasped and almost dropped the plate, but before he could say a thing, Plagg himself flew out of his shirt, snickering.

“Ladybug to the rescue just as I was getting worried about my cheese supply,” he said. 

Adrien blinked a few times, then just signed and took a bite of macaron. 

“I’m not even surprised,” he said. 

“I’m going to find Tikki. You’re lucky your lady is already in love with you, kid,” Plagg shot in Adrien’s direction before disappearing.

It was Marinette’s turn to gasp. This was what she got for helping the little rascal deal with the cheese crisis. A choking sound made her turn towards Adrien, who was having trouble swallowing a bite, and pat his back.

“What?” He finally managed to say, crumbs flying everywhere and making her laugh.

“Um, Plagg is not great with his timing, I’m sorry.” 

“Is it true?” He asked, eyes wide with astonishment.

“Maybe. I’ll have to rethink with the latest knowledge that you eat stinky cheese and smell like it,” she said, rubbing her chin in thought. “Especially since it revealed your identity.”

“Am I getting in trouble because of this?” Adrien asked sheepishly.

“You’re getting sweets. I don’t think this counts as trouble,” she said pointedly.

“Thank you, m’lady,” he replied, his eyes softening.

“Don’t mention it, kitty. But for now we’re staying outside, where the air is fresh and you know,” she said, giggling. 

“Hey! That’s not fair,” he grumbled, but continued eating.

“Just a precaution,” she noted. “No need to get defensive.” 

“Yeah, I can just sit here feeling mortified,” he pouted. “I don’t even get a kiss out of this.”

“You will, once I’m sure you’re not going to gas me again.” She said offhandedly and almost choked herself seeing the look on his face, which was a mix of excitement and profound embarrassment. Thankfully, this time he didn’t have a bite to choke on. 

“I can wait, it’s worth it,” he said, while reaching for another macaron. 

“Eat up, big boy,” she said, impulsively rising on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before he took a bite. He stiffened, but when he looked at her, he was giving her puppy eyes. “Oh, alright,” she said in mock resignation before kissing his lips. He didn’t have a way to hold onto her with both his hands full but she felt the need in the answering press of his lips. It was sweet, with a subtle hint of strawberry macarons. 

“More later,” she promised when she pulled back. She was sure her cheeks now matched the macarons in colour. He grinned at her before taking a bite. She could deal with feeding him, she decided, as long as she also got kisses out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you laughed at least a little 🤭


End file.
